legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Akshatagarwal
Summer Sets Akshatagarwal, where summer sets were released? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) The summer sets were released in the US Lego Shop about a week ago.Akshatagarwal (talk) 15:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) In Russia, where I live, these sets were not released yet. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:58, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Administration Hello, I'm actually surprised I still have any powers over here. Anyway, to become an administrator you have to ask the ones who are currently active. They'll do whatever procedure they use to decide here, voting usually, then a bureaucrat is needed to change that users account privileges. http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop This should help you. - Skyhawk (talk) 19:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Then I will ask you, can I please become an administrator? Thanks Akshatagarwal (talk) 20:55, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Poll! Mr. Akshatagarwal, you could vote for versions of Anakin Skywalker on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 10:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but don't call me Mr. Akshatagarwal, just Akshatagarwal, or Akshat, wichever you prefer. Akshatagarwal (talk) 13:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I am polite and I like to apply to all the "Mr." Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:05, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for voting! What Clone Wars version you prefer, 1st or 2nd; and why? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the second because the first has a armor/clone-ish kin of look, and the second looks more like robes and has much more of a Jedi look to it. But, I would also agree with you, the sith Anakin looks AWESOME!!. Akshatagarwal (talk) 21:32, June 28, 2013 (UTC) And how do you create a poll? Akshatagarwal (talk) 20:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I copied a poll from Yoda's lightsaber user page and changed it. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 05:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thanks! Akshatagarwal (talk) 17:58, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Good poll, Akshatagarwal! But there are a lot of variants; you can do a tournament: 2 polls, and third is final round. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 05:44, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Good idea, I'll do that for a Jedi and sith one! Akshatagarwal (talk) 15:40, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Akshatagarwal, a lot of variants! I can't choose jedi! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 16:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Akshatagarwal, I will not be here for a week. I advise you to do articles on the sets of the second half of 2013 (especially about the characters of 10236 Ewok Village). Good for you, that you create articles about the species, but do not forget about humans. I propose to move articles from Brickipedia to us. Write about what's happening, okay? I hope to you. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 14:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Count Dooku2012, it looks like we really are becoming friends huh?! Akshatagarwal (talk) 14:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) If we will not conflict with one another, then yes! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 14:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Akshatagarwal, you are awesome! Thanks for 10236 and article about padawans! You are my real friend! Do the infobox on your user page (copy mine). And include there a topic "My friends", ok? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 11:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Count Dooku2012, but I really suck at infoboxes, could you give me a little help? :-) Akshatagarwal (talk) 14:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) What help? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 14:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Help with the infobox! Akshatagarwal (talk) 12:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I love Dooku's newest Prequel Trilogy version of 75017. Can you wait 8 hours? I want to do the infobox to your user page. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 03:32, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks, but I got it, I just need help with the photo-kinda Akshatagarwal (talk) 12:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much Count Dooku2012, I really appreciate it, you totally helped me!! Akshatagarwal (talk) 14:52, July 11, 2013 (UTC)